Anna Williams
Anna Williams is an anti-heroine in the Tekken series of fighting games. She is best known as the seductive sister and rival of Nina Williams. Biography ''Tekken 1'' Anna is younger sister of Nina. Mother taught her Aikido, but her father neglected her. She entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 1 to show her sister that she isn't a witch. ''Tekken 2'' Anna left home, because she hated her father and went to India. When she was there she heard about Kazuya Mishima and decided to meet him. However, she has became his bodyguard with Ganryu and Bruce Irvin. Later Anna placed a bomb on her sister's car. Nina started shooting at her with her gun, but she jumped into water and escaped. Both decided to enter to King of Iron Fist Tournamnet 2. ''Tekken 3'' During the previous tournament Kazuya said Anna that Nina was caught by his people and she became guinea pig in Doctor Bosconovitch's "Cold Sleep" expeviment. Despite that they were still in conflict Anna didn't want to leave her sister. She went to Bosconovitch decided to be a guinea pig as Nina. Nineteen years later they felt presence of Ogre and both awakened. Anna wanted compete with her sister, but Nina lost her memory and don't remember her. Nina entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 and Anna did the same to prevent that her sister become assassin again. ''Tekken 5'' After King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 Nina vanished and Anna felt something was missing in her life. Than she got a call from Nina. Anna met her few days later and when she was Nina they started fighting. In the end they decided to end their battle in the King of Iron Fist Tounament 5. ''Tekken 6'' Anna was defeated by Nina in previous tournament. When she learned that Nina is member of the Mishima Zaibatsu she decided to join to G Corporaton ruled by Kazuya Mishima. Quotes Gallery Images AnnVSannT1.jpg|Tekken 1 Tekken_Anna.jpg AnnaT2.JPG|Tekken 2 AnnaT3.JPG|Tekken 3 Anna_Williams_(TTT).jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament Anna_Tekken_5.jpg|Tekken 5 Anna0.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Anna-t6-hd.jpg|Tekken 6 Anna_TTT2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Anna_Williams_TBV.jpg|Tekken: Blood Vengeance Tekken-7_2018_08-06-18_015.jpg|Tekken 7 409px-Art26.jpg|Nina and Anna as children. Anna_Missing_Heel.jpg|Anna's missing high heel in Nina's ending. Screen05.jpg|Anna in Nina's ending. Screen11SHOWER.jpg|A nearly naked picture Nina took of Anna in the shower. Tekken2_Anna_(Nina_Ending).png|Anna in Nina's ending. Th4.jpg|Anna, as seen in Nina's ending. Screen1OWN.jpg|Anna offering a truce to Nina in her ending. Trivia *The said given name of the character meant "grace, gracious". From the Hebrew female name חַנָּה ‎(ḥannâ), and it was derived from the Latinate and New Testament form of Ann, from Ancient Greek Ἄννα ‎(Ánna). A very common but generic name. External links *Anna Williams - Villains Wiki *Anna Williams - Tekken Wiki Navigation pl:Anna Williams Category:Female Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:In Love Category:Fallen Category:Traitor Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Grey Zone Category:Wrathful Category:Wealthy Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Extravagant Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Voice of Reason Category:One-Man Army Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Seductress